Situaciones
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Cosas cotidianas... que ala vez no lo son, pero a fin de cuentas cosas que te gustaría ver escritas


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera dejado a los Three Lights en la Tierra, pero Naoko Takeuchi que es la autora no quiso final feliz para las fans

_**Pareja: Mina/Yaten**_

_**Tema: Dormir**_

_**Resumen: que bueno que había conservado la lámpara **_

_**Palabras: 926**_

Cap. 1 Dormir

Había cosas a las que Mina Aino se había adecuado cuando decidió mudarse con su novio, claro, cuando este regreso al planeta para empezar, Yaten que por decir era más delicado que un bebe en muchos aspectos, por ejemplo, era un fanático de las cámaras, tenía una vitrina llena de distintos modelos de esta y claro, estaba prohibido moverlas o limpiar sin su permiso por que, incluso estaban por año, también ordenaba la ropa por fecha en que se compro, zapatos por modelo, y tenía una colección de lociones para cada semana dependiendo el mes, otra cosa era que el chico como todo macho, dejaba la tapa del inodoro arriba, no tapaba la crema dental, se la pasaba horas y horas "armando" artefactos que compraban sin la necesidad de leer el manual, no pedía ayuda para nada, dedicaba una hora de su tiempo al baloncesto y cosas así… Mina lo toleraba, si bien algunas cosas le desesperaban, nunca se quejo… principalmente a la hora de dormir… ¿Por qué no dejaba la lámpara encendida?, se pregunto al ver que definitivamente no podía descansar, giro quedando de frente con el chico

-Yaten…-Llamo sigilosamente este dormía perdido en el séptimo sueño, aunque se veía lindo, Mina sonrió, con mucho sigilo, y movimientos suaves, alargo el brazo y pasándolo encima del muchacho encendió la lámpara, se recostó, sonriente decidió dormir… cerró los ojos no tardo en quedarse dormida, Yaten arrugo la nariz, abrió los ojos de poco y se percato de la luz, suspiro, podía pasar que Mina tuviera el armario declarado casi suyo dejándole apenas espacio, que preparara un menú organizado para toda la semana sin pedirle opinión, que hablara por teléfono más de una hora, que él para nada bien recibido Armand fuera de visita dos veces al mes… pero… definitivamente, había algo que él odiaba, la luz encendida ¿Qué era esa maña? Ya habían jugado así muchas veces, ella prendía la lámpara, él la apagaba, ella la volvía a encender, él volvía a apagarla

-Mina...-Susurro, ella dormía, suavemente paso su mano sobre su rostro delineando sus contornos-Mina-Llamo otra vez y la rubia reacciono, le miro medio adormilada

-Yaten… aún es de noche, duerme amor -Murmuro y este señalo la luz-

-¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en la cama, Mina se levanto quedando de rodillas frente a él, tenía cara de que esperaba ser regañada

-Lo siento… apágala-Dijo sin más, el platinado podía ser todo un cabrón como muchas veces él mismo se sabía, pero cuando se trataba de Mina, doblaba las manos

-Explícame-Pidió y Mina parpadeo sin entender-No podemos estar así… si la apago no dormirás-Señalo, la rubia miro hacia abajo

-No es nada…-Murmuro, Yaten levanto una ceja

-Dime-Exigió y ella trato de fingir que estaba bien

-Enserio… no es nada-Dijo sonriendo y negando con las manos, una venita resalto en la sien del muchacho

-Dímelo-Dijo como amenaza mientras estiraba las mejillas de la rubia

-O-Ok-Contesto ella, el muchacho la soltó, ella miro a otro lado, sus mejillas se encendieron-No me gusta la oscuridad-Murmuro y él asintió sin hacer o decir nada- A veces no sé si la oscuridad que me rodea es… como la de aquella ocasión-Murmuro abrazándose con el brazo derecho para evitar comenzar a temblar- Esa vez… cuando galaxia nos quito las semillas estelares… estaba muy oscuro… solitario…-Trago saliva-Me da miedo… porque me hace sentir que aún estoy en esa situación y…-Sus orbes azuladas se abrieron impresionadas, el platinado la abrazo repentinamente con fuerza

-Suficiente-Dijo y se recostó nuevamente pero con la chica en brazos- Si… si te abrazo así, entonces sabrás que no… no ha pasado nada malo… así que-Aclaro su garganta, no era del tipo de novio acaramelado… le costaba expresarse, miedos, angustias y demás se las guardaba muchas veces, Mina consciente de esto sonrió y asintió, la luz que sobresalía de aquel departamento se apago… entonces… Mina pudo dormir… por dos horas más… a mitad de la noche se despertó al sentir una especie de escalofrío en su hombro, era al ojiverde que fungía ahora como despertador besando dicha zona, viendo que la rubia estaba despierta, procedió a mimarla haciendo otro tipo de cosas… descontando es noche en la que apenas durmieron 30 minutos las demás fueron apacibles, tranquilas y ambos dormían sin problemas… eso era lo que llamaban una buena resolución de conflictos… problema resuelto dirían muchos… pero…

Un mes después, en Nueva York 3:00 am… Yaten la pasaba mal… muy mal… Seiya dormía de lo más cómodo, Taiki igual, maldita gira promocional… maldito contrato, maldito hotel y maldita noche… suspiro con fuerza y se hizo bolita en medio de la cama… ahora no podía dormir si no abrazaba a Mina que, se las había arreglado muy bien para esa semana en la que Yaten no estaría… sonrió, que bueno que aún conservaba la lámpara.

_**Lo siento, no me quedaba Love the way you lie… no se por que… así que mejor les dejo este, lo siento… creo que solo habrá ese song fic para Reborn y Bleach… no se apuren en recompensa este va a ser parecido a complacencias ejemplo en el review pongan**_

_**Pareja: Mina/Yaten**_

_**Palabra clave: Dormir**_

_**peticiones en reviews… quejas en reviews, criticas traumas sugerencias amenazas de muerte y demás también en reviews **_


End file.
